Time Just Kinda Slips Away
by Kyla M
Summary: He was left with no memory, and she with heartache. But fate just had to step in and change all that. And show them the truth buried inside.
1. Something He Knew

Time Just Kinda Slips Away

-

A Charmed - Inuyasha Fanfiction

(although no prior knowledge or liking of Inuyasha is needed)

-

Inspired by Expecting the Unexpected by YoAngel4E

-

Pairings-Just wait and see...

-

Sorry, I'm not sure if I'll continue Charming, and although A Piece of the Past is technically finished, I can write more to it... But please give this a try. I've grown up a bit since I started the other ones.

-

Prologue :. .: Something He Knew

-

_He hadn't known how many days, weeks, months, or even years had passed since his imprisonment. He no longer even knew who or what he was anymore. There was the fleeting image of a man who had stolen the last of his hope of ever doing something he longed to do. But that was something he didn't remember anything of. Something he knew was worth dying for._

:. _Flash _.:

_She had been beside herself for years, cautious and on guard. Afraid and hopeful that'd he'd return. She had felt a horrible feeling that the man she once knew and the man he'd once become weren't the same. And after many years, and a few relationships, she had felt it was over. She no longer had to be hopeful and frightened, sad and happy. She could move on from the destruction and rebuild the ruins. But he had been one of the few things she'd truly die for, and no man could replace him._

:. _Flash _.:

_Time moved on for our two soulmates, and they drifted apart. They weren't meant to be apart, and only time could show them that. Confused? So would they be. And so at one step at a time, carrying visions of the last time their souls had truly died for each other, they would be lead into thier ultimate destiny. Hand in hand, for all eternity. Just... read on..._

_-Good so far? More really soon..._

_Kyla M_


	2. The Endless Days

Time Just Kinda Slips Away

-

A Charmed - Inuyasha Fanfiction

(although no prior knowledge or liking of Inuyasha is needed)

-

Inspired by Expecting the Unexpected by YoAngel4E

-

Pairings-Just wait and see...

-

Sorry, I'm not sure if I'll continue Charming, and although A Piece of the Past is technically fimished, I can write more to it... But please give this a try. I've grown up a bit since I started the other ones.

-

I lost the full first chapter, so it cuts off, but as soon as I find the second half, I'll add it to the beginning of chapter two. Thank you.

-

Chapter One .:. The Endless Days

-

The three lived a normal life. Three sisters, one married, one divorced, one single. The married one had two children, both boys under the age of five, the divorced one had a 'miscarriage' during her marriage, and the single one was a man magnet. Or so normal it appeared. For each sister was a witch, with incredible powers used only for the protection of good, with the occasional personal use, although not without consquence. And the brother-in-law was a deceased WWII vet who became a guardian angel, thus making his children like the magnet sister, half angel. The divorcee was a half-demon who was turned fully human, then an evil demon again.

And so, you now know. But there are many stories within the group of mystical beings yet to be uncovered. And this... is one of them.

-

Raleen Masquez made her way into the closed club, her sunglasses perched on her nose. Her hair, a blue-black color, was up in a pony-tail and shone with the dim light. As she walked up to the three women putting up decorations, she ungloved her right hand.

"What are you doing in here?" one of them asked. Raleen sighed and grabbed the closest woman with her left hand.

"Are you Phoebe Halliwell?" Raleen asked. The woman pulled her arm back and nodded. Raleen grabbed Phoebe's left hand with her right hand and watched as the two hands were illuminated with a green color. The other two women raced to help Phoebe. Raleen released her hand and smiled at the three.

"She's fine. I must go. Be sure to tell Leo that Raleen Masquez has done her last job." Raleen said, as she faded away.

-

Phoebe made her way into the manor, her hand slightly stinging from where the woman had grabbed it. Paige and Piper were close behind.

"Leo!" Piper called, hoping her husband was still home.

"Yes, Piper?" Leo asked, as he came out of the kitchen with Wyatt and Chris.

"Do you know who Raleen Masquez is?" Paige asked, interrupting Piper.

"She was a friend of mine in high school... Why are you asking about her?" Leo asked, confusion written clearly on his face.

"A woman came to the club, and grabbed Phoebe's hand and after it was done glowing green, told us to tell you that Raleen Masquez has done her last job as she faded away." Piper said, looking as confused as Leo.

"What? Raleen disappeared during my sophmore year in highschool." Leo said, looking more confused. Phoebe touched her hands together and fell into a premonition like state.

-


	3. The Endless Nights

Time Just Kinda Slips Away

-

A Charmed - Inuyasha Fanfiction  
(although no prior knowledge or liking of Inuyasha is needed)

-

Inspired by Expecting the Unexpected by YoAngel4E

-

Pairings-Just wait and see...

-

Sorry, I'm not sure if I'll continue Charming, and although A Piece of the

Past is technically finished, I can write more to it... But please give this a try. I've grown up a bit since I started the other ones.

-

Found it. Sorry about the short chapter one! Beware of some illicit language used in this chapter.

-

Chapter Two .:. The Endless Nights

-

September 18th, 1919

He glanced at his now deceased wife in anger. She was yet to be his heir-bringer. The demon glared at the more powerful demon, his thoughts setting of alarms bells.

"One day, Balthazor, I vow to ruin your life as you have ruined mine. Even if you kill me now, I will ruin it." the demon snarled at the stronger one.

"I will count on it Senility." came the response.

"It's Sennili to you!"

-

Phoebe's Vision -

_A woman wearing black and pink armor jumped up and caught an extremely large boomerang in one hand. An almost elfish looking woman with blood-red eyes swung a fan at the ground and jagged foot deep incisions were created. _

"_Kagura! Where are Kagome and Inuyasha! And my little brother!" the woman in armor demanded, swinging the boomerang fiercely at the other woman._

"_Hah! Naraku doesn't speak of things like that, slayer-! And you should know by now he no longer needs to keep your brother alive!" the other woman, Kagura yelled back, using her fan to deflect the boomerang with a fierce sweep._

"_Kagura, Naraku may hold your heart in his demon hands, but I am not afraid to die for those who need me! You are just a 'heartless' coward!" the armored woman yelled back, catching her boomerang. A man with an earring in one ear with dark hair wearing purple and black monks robes and a staff ran up behind the woman in armor._

"_Sango- They're my family too! And even though I only have hours left until it devours me, I will help you find them! Besides, I love you too much to watch you do this alone!" the man told the woman in armor. She smiled briefly before swinging her boomerang yet again._

"_Wind Tunnel!" the man yelled, putting one hand behind the other. A gaping hole in his front hand was sucking in everything in its range in a twister effect._

"_The place where they first met! The incarnation and the human, not the reincarnation and the half-demon!" Kagura yelled, before falling in pain, as blood spilled out of her mouth, and out of her chest, soaking her kimono._

_The scene zoomed out and was seen inside a crystal ball. A feminine hand flung the ball off the table and it shattered into pieces on the floor._

"_Naraku! You are playing with us! And I'll be damned if I let you kill Inuyasha as well!" the voice belonging to the hand yelled._

"_But, there's where you are wrong, my little priestess… I won't be killing your Inuyasha- You will."_

_-_

Phoebe opened her eyes and saw her sisters and Leo looking over her, fear showing slightly in there faces.

"Are you all right? That was a long premonition." Paige commented.

"I- I'm fine…" Phoebe rasped, feeling, for some strange reason that she wanted to be comforted by someone else. Someone, who even two minutes before, she hoped she'd never see again.

And, for an unknown reason, she knew the person wanted to comfort her as well.

"Phoebe? Phoebe…?" Piper asked, waving her hand in front of Phoebe's face. Phoebe just burst into tears.

"Wha - What's wrong?" Paige asked. Piper held her sister close as she cried, and Paige felt put out.

" Pai- Pai- Pi- And- But- She loved him… and then… and he…" Phoebe stammered.

"What?" Paige asked bluntly. Phoebe calmed herself and stood back up.

"I touched my left hand where that _woman_ grabbed it and I had a premonition but it felt- different… Like the time I was my past self…" Phoebe started.

"You mean- She gave you a premonition of a past life?" Leo asked, surprised.

"I think so… It was weird though… Like there was a specific reason I was shown that particular part of that particular past life." Phoebe commented.

"Why did it make you cry, Phoebe?" Piper asked, smiling slightly more.

"Because… The whole time…Through everything that was said and done… The only thing I could think of… was_** Cole**_."

-

Hope you liked it, and that it was long enough for now. I'll get chapter three up sometime later, and it may be quite a bit longer…

Kyla M


	4. Confusion In It's Place

Time Just Kinda Slips Away

-

A Charmed - Inuyasha Fanfiction  
(although no prior knowledge or liking of Inuyasha is needed)

-

Inspired by Expecting the Unexpected by YoAngel4E

-

Pairings-Just wait and see...

-

Sorry, I'm not sure if I'll continue Charming, and although A Piece of the

Past is technically finished, I can write more to it... But please give this a try. I've grown up a bit since I started the other ones.

-

Hope I did okay with this... I had a slight problem finding this chapter, so it may be off a bit...

-

Chapter Three .:. Confusion In It's Place

-

He opened his eyes slowly, the movement itself painful. A fuzzy figure took his hand, and he blacked out as a green light shone.

-

His Vision -

_A man with silvery hair and golden eyes held a limp woman in his arms. She had long black hair and soft features, but a sense of helplessness was about her. At second glance, one would notice the man had slightly pointed ears and that his hair nearly reached the ground. His clothing, consisting of spiked armor and kimono type outfit, gave him a more outlandish feel, but the swords shealthed on his side didn't help any. A young girl wearing an orange and white kimono with her black hair in a ponytail hapahazardly at the right side of her head, ran up to the man._

_"Is Kagome okay, Master Sesshoumaru?" the girl asked, as the man and girl walked up near a forest._

_"I do not know, Rin... She's not dead..." Sesshoumaru told the girl as they wandered through the forest. It was quiet, errily so._

_"Put her down, Sesshoumaru!" a male's voice yelled from in front of Sesshoumaru. _

_"It's not her... Her soul is gone, but her body remains. She bargined with Naraku. Herself for Inuyasha... But things changed... When she awakens, she'll go after Inuyasha... In order to save him, she must die at his hands. The ultimate sacrifice... Protect her..." a toneless girl's voice said. A girl with pure white hair and a mirror in her hands told them, directing the words at the male's voice. Then, as if death was close, the toneless girl lay on the ground. And she exploded in a burst of light._

-

The man opened his eyes again to the top of his cell. The pain was still excruciating. Slowly, the man rolled onto his knees and picked some of the vegatation that had slowly grown at the bottom of the cellfloor. He felt as if he should be remembering someone, yet, as always, his memory was still blank.

-


End file.
